1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to radio intelligence transmission and receiving systems for very short electrical magnetic waves, wherein a transmitter is provided in which intelligence to be transmitted is modulated onto a carrier and then radiated from a transmitting antenna to a receiving antenna which is connected to a receiver that converts the incoming intelligence into an intermediate frequency band and then demodulates it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Radio frequency transmitting and receiving systems are well known, but the present invention relates to a novel transmitting and receiving system.